


Пленник

by LeAglani



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Illustration, M/M, Mini, PWP, Porn, Porn With Plot, based on art, my art, АУ, ПВП, Порно, и мне даже не стыдно, махровое ау, с порно, текст по арту
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: В шатре ощутимо пахло какими-то пряными травами, и даже в полумраке было видно, что здесь держали мага.





	Пленник

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ау махровое, пвп, то есть порно лишь со слабым намеком на подобие сюжета.  
> От автора: вот так всегда, хочешь текст по своему же арту – пиши сама))) И даже не верится, что мне в кои-то веки удалось написать что-то короткое и по делу, а не развести обоснуя на 10 тысяч слов, чтобы только написать одну постельную сцену.  
> Арт - https://www.deviantart.com/lenap/art/Merlin-639077085
> 
> СПАСИБО моим замечательным альфа-ридеру [ Onixsan ](https://ficbook.net/authors/1253539) и бете Метиловый Спирт [ Метиловый Спирт](https://ficbook.net/authors/2142441))))

В шатре ощутимо пахло какими-то пряными травами, и даже в полумраке было видно, что здесь держали мага. Артур узнал бы нанесенные на дерево и ткань руны где угодно и при каком угодно освещении. Его рыцари остались стоять снаружи, зная, что им сюда было не войти. Только тот, в чьей крови текло хоть немного магии, мог беспрепятственно откинуть полог и сделать шаг в душную неизвестность. И в его крови, крови Артура Пендрагона, ее было для этого более чем достаточно.

На его вторжение никто так и не отреагировал – не раздалось ни шороха, ни вздоха, хотя груда тряпья в дальнем и самом темном углу могла быть только человеком. Которого к тому же приковали цепью к вбитому в землю столбу. Он присел над цепью и коснулся кончиками пальцев холодного металла, от чего их сразу же неприятно кольнуло. Только примесь меди и серебра могла давать такой эффект, а значит, более чем надежно удерживать прикованного такой вот цепью пленника с магическими способностями. 

Артур бесшумно подошел ближе, вытащив кинжал из-за голенища. Кто бы ни скрывался в том углу, доставать ради него меч из ножен не имело никакого смысла. Пленник, которого тут держали не только надежная цепь и руны, вряд ли мог причинить ему какой-либо вред. Даже жаль, что они убили всех до последнего, никого не пощадили и никому не дали сбежать, теперь уже не допросишь предателя, но у Артура и без этого были свои предположения и догадки. Которые к тому же теперь было легко подтвердить – нужно было только поговорить с плененным магом.

Аккуратно подцепив светлую ткань, которой был укрыт пленник, Артур потянул ее на себя, чтобы наконец увидеть, что та скрывала от его любопытного взгляда.

\- Ты чуть не проспал свое спасение.

Пока его спасали, пленник спал - его ни шум, ни крики не потревожили. Как и не потревожило появление Артура, которому уже не терпелось взглянуть на того, с кем ему предстояло в дальнейшем делить не только кров, но и жизнь. И это точно был он, маг, предназначенный только ему и украденный у него до того, как они должны были впервые встретиться. Стоило Артуру приблизиться, как татуировка предназначения на запястье начала светиться, а кожу под ней - приятно покалывать.

Пленник заворочался и потянулся за ускользающим теплом, пока вдруг не вздрогнул всем телом и не попытался отползти, зажимая рукой потревоженную рану под посеревшими повязками в бурых пятнах крови. Чужое состояние и рана свидетельствовали в пользу теории Артура о внезапном нападении, и маг явно не струсил и сражался за свою свободу.

На вид тот был совсем еще мальчишкой с тонкой шеей и худыми руками и ногами, небрежно прикрытый лишь легкой тканью, на дающей спасения ни от холода, ни от жадных взглядов. Весь в синяках и с тяжелым браслетом на изящной щиколотке. Артур поджал губы, сдерживая порыв облизнуться от вида бледного лица с недоверчивыми сонными глазами и пухлыми чувственными губами. Его даже торчащие из спутанных темных волос уши не портили. Нет, уши точно того не портили, даже наоборот – добавляли необычности чужой внешности.

\- Тебя одурманили? – от того, как сильно все вокруг пропахло травами и дымом, Артур бы не удивился, если это было правдой, но в ответ маг только отрицательно затряс головой, по-видимому, все еще приходя в себя. И наверняка пытаясь поверить в то, что происходящее не было сном.

Артур спрятал кинжал обратно в ножны и протянул мальчишке руку раскрытой ладонью, хотя в тот момент больше всего хотел сомкнуть пальцы на тонкой щиколотке и подтянуть того к себе. В штанах стало разом тесно, стоило только представить эти длинные ноги на плечах.

\- Я – Артур.

\- Я знаю, кто ты такой, Артур Пендрагон, - на удивление у того оказался глубокий и довольно взрослый голос. Хотя выбранный для него маг и не должен был быть ребенком. 

\- А я знаю, кто ты, Мерлин Эмрис. И я рад, что наконец тебя нашел, - Артур поднялся и расправил плечи, снова протягивая руку, чтобы его маг видел, что от него все еще ждали ответа.

Мерлин лишь поджал губы, у него явно было, что высказать Артуру и за свое похищение, и за его, Артура, промедление в его спасении, но теперь это уже не имело значения. Маг не торопясь выпутался из многочисленных складок, оставшись теперь полностью обнаженным, и все еще зажимая рану под бинтами, выпрямился в полный рост, оказавшись не только более худым, чем сначала предположил Артур, но и выше него. Мерлин доверчиво вложил свою узкую бледную ладонь в его и шагнул навстречу.

Артур хищно улыбнулся, вот теперь можно было заняться и рунами, и цепью, чтобы снять наконец оковы с магии Мерлина, и дать той свободно устанавливать связь между ними. Как это и должно было произойти с самого начала, если бы не чужое вмешательство.

 

А * М

 

Мерлин под ним болезненно хмурился и мотал головой, словно в лихорадке. На бледных щеках красными пятнами расплылся румянец, пока из уголков глаз сбегали прозрачные слезы, и Артур наклонялся и с жадностью слизывал соленую влагу, чтобы сразу же переместиться к упрямо сжатым губам. Припухшим от поцелуев и чувствительных укусов, которыми щедро одаривал его Артур, требуя сдаться под его напором.

\- Ну же, Мерлин, ответь мне, я уверен, тебе хочется, - Артур навалился сильнее, зная, что причиняет боль и не дает магу нормально вздохнуть. Быстрые глубокие толчки опять протащили Мерлина немного вперед по покрывалу; тот давно перестал цепляться за ткань, безвольно разметав руки в стороны, пока Артур с наслаждением наблюдал, что у того не осталось сил, даже чтобы просто пошевелить пальцами. – Я хочу тебя слышать.

\- Нгхх.

Артур приостановился, чтобы практически полностью вытащить член, а потом очень медленно ввести снова. И снова вытащить, и снова ввести. А потом выскользнуть совсем и замереть, только приставив головку к входу. Слабо толкнуться и сразу же вытащить - так развлекаться он мог хоть всю ночь напролет, и они оба об этом прекрасно знали. Мерлин давно понял, что не стоило сомневаться в его выносливости и мужской силе.

\- Возьмем небольшой перерыв? - невинно поинтересовался Артур, одним слитным движением загнав член внутрь, чтобы опять сразу же вытащить и снова замереть, только толкнувшись головкой в поджавшуюся дырку.

Синие глаза с золотыми всполохами плохо контролируемой магии ненадолго приоткрылись, чтобы Мерлин мог злобно глянуть на него из-под густых черных ресниц. 

\- Даже не думай, - хрипло приказали ему, слабо дернув ногой, и кто такой был Артур, чтобы игнорировать приказы своего мага. 

\- Хмм, - Артур обвел большим пальцем блестящий от душистого масла вход, натертый и покрасневший, прежде чем толкнуться сразу двумя пальцами и развести их, выбивая из Мерлина длинный стон и еще одну порцию жгучих слез. Воспользовавшись моментом, Артур поспешно заменил пальцы членом и, наконец, стал наслаждаться тем, что все это время и требовал от своего консорта – хриплыми стонами и вскриками.

Теперь можно было и закинуть длинные стройные ноги себе на плечи, Артур больше всего любил эту позу, хотя Мерлин предпочитал, чтобы он брал его, поставив на колени и навалившись всем своим весом сверху. Якобы так он мог чувствовать его сильнее и глубже. Возможно. Артуру больше нравилось видеть искусанные припухшие губы, зажмуренные глаза, румянец и влажные спутанные пряди, обрамляющие виски и бледный лоб. Ему нравилось, что он мог в любой момент прижаться еще теснее, невозможно близко, и ловить губами каждый выдох, каждый стон. А иногда с восхищением наблюдать, как в миг перед оргазмом Мерлин распахивал глаза и те, растеряв окончательно всю синеву, окрашивали их лица золотым сиянием, которое в разы слабее, но все равно видимо множилось от их парных татуировок на запястьях.

Как сейчас, когда взятый им безжалостный темп, заставлял Мерлина выгибаться и биться под ним. Артур сам уже сбился с дыхания, иногда теряя темп, чтобы переждать вспышки острого наслаждения, зная, что разрядка была совсем близко. Он потянулся вперед и, перехватив чужую руку, переплел их пальцы, прежде чем его накрыло. Прежде чем их обоих накрыло.

\- Мне нравится, что у тебя стоит, даже когда ты кончишь несколько раз подряд, - лениво заметил Мерлин, откатившись вбок, когда Артур наконец, осторожно придерживая член, вышел. А потом так же осторожно снял его ноги со своих плеч и переложил на кровать. 

Мерлин сладко потянулся и устало откинулся на сбитом покрывале, не обращая внимания на обляпанные семенем живот и бедра, и даже не подумав дотянуться до тряпицы, специально оставленной где-то под подушками, чтобы утереться. Его никогда не смущало, что после того, как Артур с него слезал, из него текло не переставая и пачкая все вокруг – покрывало, его ноги, аппетитный зад. Артур уже в который раз подумывал о том, что неплохо было бы заказать местным умельцам пробку, какими закупоривали бутылки с вином, только гладкую и с удобной рукояткой. Чтобы было удобно вставлять и доставать. Что-то из темного дерева, чтобы контрастировать со светлой кожей Мерлина. От этих мыслей член заинтересованно дернулся несколько раз, явно намекая, что был готов к еще одному заходу.

\- А мне нравится, что ты всегда узкий, сколько бы я тебя ни трахал. Как ни посмотри – мы идеальная пара, - Артур подкатился ближе, сунувшись опытными пальцами к натертой дырке, на что получил лишь слабый протест. 

\- Давай я лучше ртом, - жалобно взбрыкнул Мерлин, с трудом сдвигая ноги.

\- Ты сейчас вырубишься, так что вряд ли сможешь закончить начатое. Как и рукой, - Артур перекатил его на живот, все же найдя заветную тряпицу, чтобы подложить под них. – Лежи и просто наслаждайся, М-ё-р-лин.

 

Конец.


End file.
